narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kochi Uzumaki
Kochi Uzumaki (渦巻き東風; lit. Spiraling East Wind), is a serial killer once hailing from long ago. She was one of the most dangerous criminal kingpins in Uzushiogakure's criminal underground, and manipulated countless people with just a glance. She knew how to break them mentally and emotionally by telling them exactly what they wanted to hear, and twisting it to her advantage. She'd send them off into suicide attacks, oftentimes having them run into populated villages wrapped head to toe in explosive tags. The death count from Kochi's killing sprees were impossible to count, but some historians estimated them to be in the thousands. She drastically reduced the world population at the time by one percent with the people she killed. Eventually, she got bored and willingly turned herself in. While imprisoned, she made the prison her home, and the guards her servants. They carried out her wishes, including spree attacks in the village the prison occupied. Eventually, she was sent to an isolated holding facility where she would spend the rest of her life, away from any human interaction. Unable to cope with the isolation, Kochi killed herself by strangling herself with the sheets tied to one of the posts of her bed. The village would eventually become shrouded in ice and snow, permanently locked in a Wintery grip, preserving her dead body. Decades later, her body was found by a group of scientists wishing to perform a scientific experiment; Codenamed Project Ressurection (企図回生 Kitokaisei), the experiment was to attempt to bring back someone whose body had been ravaged by time, a corpse with nearly unrecognizable features. Finding her in the cell she died in, they brought her to their lab, where they began the experiment. With the experiment successful, Kochi found life returning to her, and her form took shape once again to the prime of her youth. Seeing the people who brought her back to life, she systematically tortured them, even forced them to kill their fellow coworkers before killing themselves. Afterward, she set off towards her home, to reclaim what she felt was rightfully hers. Background Kochi Uzumaki was born long ago to parents who were exiled from Uzushiogakure for a large number of crimes committed within its walls. But rather than leaving the village outright, the two formed a criminal underground, beneath the village. Kochi would be born shortly after the criminal empire's founding. They raised her to be its next leader, but her lack of a moral compass made it difficult for her to be cooperative. Eventually, they just left her to her own devices, and it helped benefit the criminal empire. She purged those she deemed unfit to be part of the criminal organization. She rose to the rank of kingpin shortly after her parents were killed in a coup. After becoming its kingpin, she began using her influence to bring in all sorts of people, either through recruitment or through her cunning personality. She would personally eliminate anyone she felt was too close to dethroning her, ensuring her title as kingpin was eternal. Eventually, petty crimes escalated into full blown terrorist attacks, attacking villages that rested on the good and evil spectrums. Kochi's goal was to purge the concepts of good and evil, concepts she felt were artificial and created only to give humanity a false hope and an equally false sense of identity. She'd convince normal people, people who never considered themselves terrorist, to perform mass suicide bombings in populated areas, wrapping themselves in explosive tags and setting them off during the busiest periods of the day. Thousands of people were killed in these attacks, and her reign of terror brought a reputation that reached across the entire world. She personally would be a catalyst for much of the world's prominent history. She would forcefully end ceasefires between the Uchiha and Senju, forcing them to continue waging war. She manipulated the Senju and Uchiha families through guile and cunning, giving each sides just enough information to attack one another. She would lead to mortal wounds by leading her towards , the latter of whom she convinced that Izuna was about to plan an attack on a Senju outpost. Her young age at the time made her an innocent figure, one trustworthy enough that neither would lay a finger on her. Izuna's death would lead his down an unsteady path, one that would lead to temporary peace, but then all out war. When Tobirama discovered what Kochi was doing, he attacked her. But because Kochi analyzed him to a fault over the entire time she had her eyes on the Senju and Uchiha, Kochi proved to have the upper hand on him. She dealt three quick slashes against his cheeks and chin before disappearing into the darkness. She wouldn't interfere with either side again after the confrontation, knowing she would be targeted by either of them once word got out. So she retreated back to Uzushiogakure, keeping tabs on the peace of the newly founded , founded by Madara Uchiha and . Though she admired the village's tenacity, she knew its leaders wouldn't be able to keep the peace. And she'd be right. Madara would wage war against Hashirama, fearing the Senju would rise in power and eliminate the Uchiha for good. During this time, Kochi's reign of terror continued, but the events of the First Shinobi World War kept her actions hidden from the public that wasn't affected by her acts of terror. But Kochi found this life to be boring, and eventually approached the gates of Uzushiogakure, turning herself in. She was sentenced to life in prison as they couldn't kill a fellow Uzumaki, regardless of her enormously high murder count, due to the fact each Uzumaki bears an important necessity for the village. She found prison life to be comfortable, and found freedoms she didn't have in the criminal empire. She began persuading the guards to improve her living conditions, and eventually escalated to using them as personal hit squads to target villages she felt were too morally attached. Eventually, word got out of what was happening, and Kochi was sent far from Uzushiogakure, in a prison that even the village it was situated in forgot about. She was isolated, and the isolation drove her insane. She had no one to control, no one to speak to. It was emotionally devastating to her, and her life would only get worse with each passing day. After two months in isolated confinement, at the age of just fifteen years old, Kochi committed suicide, having strangled herself by tying a bedsheet against the post of her bed and leaning over. Due to the unimportance of the prison to the village, her body was left there. Not too long after, the village would be hit by a brutal Winter storm, one that would level the village, leaving behind only the stone prison that was once forgotten. The land would be eternally locked in Winter, and the cold weather preserved Kochi's body. Decades would pass by as her body remained in that same spot. Uzushiogakure would be wiped off the map, leaving behind only ruins, the world would undergo no less than three other Shinobi World Wars. Villages that were once fledgling or didn't even exist have evolved into technological powerhouses. An excavation team wishing to begin their project of resurrection made their way towards the village ruins, seeing the prison on the hill. Inside, they found just one intact corpse, one hanging from a decrepit bedsheet against a rusted bed. They untied the bedsheet and escorted the body to their laboratory. Using a cocktail of powerful compounds the body needs for life, including building blocks that comprise DNA and cellular repair, they carefully brought the body back to life. Feeling life return, Kochi rose up from the table quickly. Looking down at her hands, she looked towards the scientists, who were ecstatic that their experiment worked. Asking them what was going on, they filled her in on the things that happened. Learning of everything that happened, even Kochi felt a sense of dissatisfaction knowing she died not knowing what the world would come to. Unsatisfied with the "peace" the world has undergone, Kochi began her journey to once again bring balance to the world, but not before brutally torturing the scientists who brought her back to life. The remaining few would kill each other before taking their own lives at Kochi's command. She made her way back to Uzushiogakure, or what remained of it, and noticed there were many different demonic creatures surrounding the village. These "Yokai", as Kochi would call them, attempted to attack her, but found themselves unable to as she spoke. They began following her commands. Intrigued by this development, she began using the Yokai as guards as she began her preparations of bringing balance in the still intact underground where Kochi's empire began. Finding a suit in the corner, untouched by time and decay, she removes her old attire and dons the suit, ready to end the peace this world was far too comfortable in. Appearance Kochi is a woman who prefers simplicity over grace. Keeping her hair short, her crimson red hair shines in the light. Her eyes, a lustrous shade of jeweled blue, overwatch her surroundings with an almost pensive gaze. She stands at average height with a healthy weight and keeps a perfect posture. During her time goading the Senju and Uchiha to war, she once wore a lustrous kimono, one of the things stolen by the gang ran by her parents. It began to tatter over time as she exposed herself to combat, until its colors began to fade. After her imprisonment, the kimono was replaced with a prison jumpsuit, before being changed to a white garment during her solitary confinement. These robes would become tattered after the past century or so due to the weather. Shortly after her revival, she once again moved from the garments and into a simple suit to reflect her tastes in simplicity. Personality To say Kochi is a complicated woman would be an understatement. She possesses a very shallow range of emotions, almost to the point where she may as well show no emotion at all. A woman so focused on her goals she feels that emotions towards strangers would hold her back, one would consider her a slate that's been scribbled on with no way of erasing it. She is incredibly intelligent, but this intelligence has stripped away her morality, leaving behind neither a sense of good or evil. She's manipulative, maliciously clever, and very twisted in her application of mental torture. But these are merely the emotions she displays on the surface. Deep down, she's very scarred, very broken. Kochi suffers from a severe case of monophobia, the fear of being alone. Its what led to her eventual suicide while locked in solitary confinement. She couldn't cope not being around people, and it tore her apart. Her resurrection only made things worse. The unbearable pain of every cell in her body being brought back to life, every nerve ending feeling like it's on fire, and the pain of feeling the sheet wrapped around her neck that led to her death all served to make her revival a living hell. The memories of her suicide were burned into her subconscious, creating a memory that would haunt her dreams every night. More than anything, she doesn't want to be alone anymore, but she knows she has a goal, and that's to bring balance to the world, personal feelings be damned. Abilities Kochi is an extraordinarily gifted combatant when she wants to be. Incredibly intelligent, constantly adaptive, and a survivor of the highest caliber. Her skills are beyond elite, and even in her teens showcased incredible skill, rivaling, or even possibly exceeding the skills of the first candidates during their prime. She was self-taught in just about everything she is capable of, and was training the members of the underground criminal empire within Uzushiogakure's walls, people who were up to twice her age. They respected her skills as one would respect an elder grandmaster. There were no mistakes in Kochi's methods, only opportunities to improve. She never saw messups as a bad thing, but rather a chance to see what one did wrong and how they can fix it. Even in today's modern society, where combat has evolved drastically since the days of the Warring States Period, Kochi's skills show that even old techniques can best new ones if used correctly. She is a master of a wide variety of close range and long range techniques, and mixes up the best of both worlds in such a way that it keeps her opponent on their back feet at all times, preventing them from ever recovering long enough to counter. Combined with the signature durability and stamina of the Uzumaki clan, Kochi can keep the pace long after her opponent's energy has withered and waned, allowing her to deliver the final statement in a masterpiece of combat. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is among the many specialties Kochi utilizes in combat. Bearing an incredible proficiency in Wind Release, Kochi can create torrential gales that blow her opponents away, or keep them from moving while she moves in for the kill. By creating razor sharp winds, Kochi can force her opponent to move how she wants them, springing the trap when they are least capable of doing anything to stop it. At times, her usage of Wind Release can be mistaken for natural gusts of wind, hiding the true intentions of Kochi's ninjutsu. When combined with her refined chakra control, even the most basic of Wind Release techniques will feel like a hurricane of razors. And thanks to her nearly endless stamina, Kochi can continue to put the pressure on her foes until they have nothing left, leaving them wide open to a brutal assault. Kochi's techniques range from techniques made during the Warring States Period, to some that even predate it, including a technique once used by a very powerful . Beyond her usage of Wind Release, Kochi is a master of the chakra enhancing techniques of strength and speed. Using both in tandem with her taijutsu makes her a frightening combatant that one should pray never closes the distance. By using her Chakra Enhanced Speed in combination with the Body Flicker Technique, Kochi is capable of creating tangible afterimages that deliver attacks from all angles. Taijutsu and Bukijutsu Once hailed as the Demon Goddess of Taijutsu (体術の魔神 Taijutsu no Magami), Kochi was a feared combatant when the battles got close. Thanks to her monstrous levels of natural strength, Kochi easily overpowered fighters more than three times her size. But it wasn't just her incredible strength that set her apart. It was her ability to adapt to any taijutsu style nearly instantly, a hyper level of observation seeing every single quirk and weakness her opponent's taijutsu had, then integrating that taijutsu into her own and breaking them with it. With an analytical knowledge of nearly every single form of taijutsu used during the Warring States Period, Kochi is considered a tactical assassin in close quarters combat. Even at the age of fifteen, she kept up with the likes of Tobirama Senju, who was a master and the creator of the Flying Thunder God Technique by merely analyzing how the technique worked, and finding that one moment of weakness where the user's chakra signature becomes known, then delivering a brutal blow not even he could see coming. Even when faced against his mastery of Water Release, Kochi was able to close the distance by finding gaps she could take advantage of by using her Chakra Enhanced Speed, forcing Tobirama into unfavorable positions as she pushed through his defenses. When given a weapon, a staff being her favorable weapon of choice, Kochi's close quarters capabilities become even deadlier. Thanks to her obsession of perfecting the art of the bo-staff, Kochi is capable of extending the reach of her close quarters attacks, keeping her opponent out of reach of her while delivering a brutal series of powerful blows, using her agile grace and speed to keep the staff constantly moving, fooling even bearers of the Sharingan, forcing them to guess where the staff's strike will be by overwhelming its cognitive functions with constant, high speed movements in a single field of view. But there's one weapon she cherishes above all; The chained fire staff. This staff, with fire chambers on both ends and attached to a chain, extends Kochi's reach even further, allowing her to break her opponent before they can even get close to her. By using the chain to keep the staff moving, Kochi can overwhelm her opponent in an instant, then close the distance with her speed to deliver a killing blow. Stamina and Durability As an Uzumaki, Kochi possesses a near limitless amount of stamina, allowing her to continue fighting long after her opponent's energy levels have been drained, allowing her to push through a battle of attrition every single time. Even pushing herself through brutally taxing attacks does little to break the chains of Kochi's stamina, as she continues to perform an endless array of attacks, one after another, until her opponent falls. But more than just stamina, Kochi is also incredibly durable. She has taken blows that would fell a normal human being several times over and emerged victorious, though she doesn't use it as a viable tactic. In essence, Kochi is unbreakable, and will keep pushing forward until she draws her last breath. Even when faced up against attacks that would dwarf her stature, if it means protecting Kumoyami, she will use her strength and durability to make sure it doesn't hurt them. Quotes